1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known a projector that includes a light source device and an exterior casing for housing the light source device and modulates a light beam irradiated by the light source device to project the light beam in an enlarged manner.
Such projector has a structure in which an opening is formed in the exterior casing at a position corresponding to a position of the light source device so that the light source device can be removed and replaced at the end of its life or in other case, the opening being covered with a lamp cover (lid), and the lamp cover being detachably attached to the exterior casing (for example, see Document 1: JP-A-2003-43583).
According to the projector described in Document 1, attached on the exterior casing are a lock lever movable by engaging with a second engaging portion formed at the lamp cover; a first biasing member for biasing the lamp cover so as to disengage the second engaging portion from the lock lever; and a second biasing member for biasing the lamp cover so as to keep holding a holder that holds the lamp cover relative to the exterior casing in a slightly opened manner when the second engaging portion and the lock lever are disengaged from each other. With the above-described structure, the light source device can easily be replaced.
However, in the projector described in Document 1, the lock lever, the first biasing member, the second biasing member, and the like need to be attached relative to the exterior casing, so that manufacturing of the projector is likely complicated. Therefore, a technique for attaching/detaching the lamp cover relative to the exterior casing easily with a simple structure is desired.